Swan Academy
by BiteMyTongue
Summary: Bella Swan was not someone to be messed with, she was more than the girl who was in love with a foolish boy in Forks. She was the headmaster of an elite school for the supernatural, that trained kids to be more than the myths of their time. Meeting the original family was going to be something that was life changing for Bella.


Author's Note

I'm back! I promise story updates coming soon! The first is probably going to the Storm and after that heavy Soul, I hope you guys are ready for it!

Tell me what You think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Three teenagers entered the main quarter, each looking around at the city of New Orleans in wonder. None of them had ever seen a city so alive with people and magic, it was a wonder to them all to witness something so enchanting.

"This is so amazing!" The youngest of the group, Cynthia, said looking around trying to capture the magic of the city in her memories.

"I told you the Headmaster was wrong, this is where we need to go for our senior trip!" The president of the student council announced with a grin on his face.

"You're wrong, Josh, there's a reason we were warned not to come into New Orleans. Bad things happen here." Amanda said looking around and sensing the impending feeling of something bad about to happen. "We're not welcome here, I can feel it. We need to leave, Josh."

Josh smiled as he turned to Amanda. "It's fine, Mandy." He draped his arm around the tiny witch. "We're going to be okay, I promise."

Amanda looked up at the charismatic werewolf and blushed lightly. "Your promise means nothing until we get home safely."

"Come on you two lovebirds, I want to look around. Get some highlights of the city before we board the plane back to school." Cynthia said, she turned to the two and her fangs lengthened. "Let's see how fun New Orleans can be for the monsters of the night."

Amanda sighed, "You know we're not supposed to call ourselves monsters." She chided her best friend as she walked beside her boyfriend further into the city.

"Too bad." Cynthia said turning around to face the girl. "We're not in school anymore."

As the vampire turned around she bumped into a man who was in a group of three.

"Watch were you're going asshole." Cynthia said, her two friends pulling her away knowing her friend could get into trouble if they didn't stop her.

"You're going to get us into problems." Josh hissed, worried that maybe afterall it was a bad idea to travel to New Orleans on their own. "We're here to blend in not to get ourselves killed, were you oblivious to the fact that those three men were vampires."

Cynthia sighed, "Fine, I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Good, I don't want Swan to find out about this." Amanda said looking around. "Come on, let's go into one of the souvenir shops, I want something to remember this trip by."

-Page Break-

Josh crouched down in front of Amanda, his entire being shifting to protect her as they were surrounded by 10 vampires, three of which were the ones from before.

"Triangle formation." Cynthia whispered to the two as she instinctively reached into her boot for her blade.

Amanda nodded, placing a hand on Josh's back. "Finally going to be able to use what we learned in school."

Josh growled as they circled in. "Enough talk, on the count of three. 1."

"2." Amanda said her hand going into her own boot to pull out her blade.

"3." Cynthia said each of them launching to the nearest vampire.

Cynthia used her speed and her enhanced strength to aid her when she fought, though she didn't depend on them as her skills with a blade seemed to be enough to take out her opponent. She jumped and dodged hits that came her way, never had she been more grateful of the hours that she spent training. Professor W definitely deserved a _thank you_ basket when they got home.

Josh didn't need a blade, he only needed his hands, his werewolf strength was enough for him. Never had he been more grateful he knew how to channel his anger, to be able to use it in a battle. He turned instinctively every few seconds to check on his girl, but he didn't need to worry about her.

Amanda wasn't just timid, she was a fighter, a well one in fact. Being at the top of her class in most subjects, she easily knew how to use her magic to defend herself. Thanks to all her training she was able to fight without her magic if the day ever came.

All three stepped back together as the bodies seemed to fall all around the alley they had been cornered in.

"What do we do now?" Cynthia questioned wiping her knife on her jeans before placing it back in her boot.

"Burn the bodies, hide the evidence." Amanda said wiping her face as blood had splattered all over her.

"My little serial killer." Josh said stepping close to his girlfriend and using his shirt to wipe away the blood on her face. "She's right, then we need to get the hell out of here."

"Not so fast." A voice stopping them frozen in their tracks. "Quite a show you all put on for us. I'm interested how such a unique group of teenagers came together and learned how to fight. Especially why you saw fit to kill 10 of my men in my city."

Amanda looked to Josh as their eyes met, the Mikaelsons. She knew them from history, and now she was worried about not listening to headmaster Swan.

"Do not scare the children, Niklaus. They were defending themselves, they did us a favor, these vampires were despicable." Elijah spoke, aggravating his brother by always being the voice of reason in any situation.

Josh pushed the two girls behind him. "We didn't mean to cause any trouble in your city, we felt threatened, so we defended ourselves."

"We're students from Swan Academy." Amanda spoke up hoping that would help their situation.

"You act as if that is supposed to have some sort of meaning to me." Klaus responded taking a step forward.

"Swan Academy is a private school for students with supernatural abilities." Josh said looking at the two originals coming at them from both ends of the alley. "Witches, werewolves, vampires, Second breeds, hybrids. It's a school aimed to mentor supernatural creatures."

Elijah looked to his brother. "They've caught my interest Niklaus, what about you?"

Klaus sighed, "You're not going to leave until we confirm your story. We're going to need the number for your school leader."

Cynthia groaned, "FUCK! Now headmaster Swan is going to kill us!"

-Page Break-

The four original siblings stood at the entrance of their home waiting for the administrators of the Swan Academy to arrive.

The three students were anxiously waiting in the background, their hands shaking as they knew Headmaster Swan was bringing in backup.

All four originals watched with interest as a large black SUV pulled into the compound. Three people stepped out. A tiny woman with long brown hair and a pair of sunglasses covering her face, with her was a tall male vampire that held a strong resemblance to her, and finally there was another male who had blonde hair and a steel gaze.

Rebekah tilted her head, "The blonde is cute."

Klaus ignored his sister, but knew Kol could not stay quiet. "Don't let your hormones get out of control, sister." Kol responded.

"Evening." The blonde said. "I'm Jasper Whitlock, and this is Vincent and Isabella Swan."

Vincent pushed his glasses up his nose, "We got your message that you had some of our students and we of course had to come right away. We hope they didn't cause any trouble while they were here."

Klaus smirked, "They killed ten of my vampires."

The three students in question stood and began shouting in order to justify their actions.

"SILENCE." Isabella said glaring at the three. "You have no right to argue in a home that is not yours. Regardless of the reason, you killed ten people, and that will not go unpunished. Until the matter is finished, you three will sit quietly and learn to respect your elders."

Isabella turned to back to the originals. "I apologize on the behalf of my students, I'm hoping we can work out a solution on which they are free to go back to campus."

"We're not cruel, love." Klaus responded with a shrug. "We have no problem with them returning, we simply wanted you here so that we can personally learn more about your school."

Bella smiled, "I'm always happy to speak about our academy." Bella turned to the three students. "But first, you three, stand." She ordered the three students. "Apologize and say your farewells, you will follow Vincent back to your hotel to gather your things."

The three students did as they were told and followed Vincent out of the compound. Bella turned to Jasper. "Accompany them, will you? Vin tends to go to easy on them."

Jasper smirked, "He tends to relate to their youth."

"More like their stupidity." Bella responded watching Jasper leave, she turned back to the originals.

"So secure of yourself, love. You're alone now in the home of some of the worlds most feared vampires." Kol spoke up.

Bella smiled, "I'm more than sure of my ability to handle myself. Now, our flight leaves in four hours, so please let's start discussing my school."

-Page Break-

Bella sat across from Klaus and Elijah, Rebekah and Kol having grown bored already and leaving the room to find something else to occupy their time.

"You started this academy?" Elijah questioned curiously.

Bella nodded, "Yes, it was started for my son Vincent, over 50 years ago, from there it grew and now we're housing over 500 students. Many of our graduates have gone on to live very fulfilling lives and have either started families of their own and send their children to the school, or donate their time to the school."

"What is it exactly that you teach?" Klaus questioned. "Those students knew how to fight rather well."

Bella nodded, "Throughout all grades we teach the basics, Language, Reading, math, science, history, etc. In elementary we touch on all the living creatures, their differences, their strengths, the dangers… etc. We don't get into physical training until the students enter the 5th grade. At that point, we start with basic self-defense and we begin to separate the children into categories. Werewolf children will begin to go into anger training classes, while children with magic begin to learn the different effects of magic. The rarity of a 2nd breed/human child go into a class to begin to control their thirst and their strength."

"You separate them?" Elijah questioned. "Doesn't that create tension between them?"

"No, the students tend to get along well. Our academy isn't about being strong as an individual, it's about being strong as a group. The students go into learning the specialties about their abilities, but that is to help them grow, not to segregate them from each other." Bella said crossing her hands over her legs, "You'd be surprised to know how many friendships are formed and last with these students."

"Are humans allowed into your academy?" Klaus questioned leaning back in his chair to watch Bella.

Bella nodded, "The rare few. I've had couples, vampires mostly, who couldn't conceive children so they adopted. We allow their children in to help them better understand this world, and to help them make a wise decision when the time comes."

Elijah looked to Klaus and seemed to have a silent conversation with his brother. Elijah nodded, "I have a niece, one of rare ability."

Bella nodded with a knowing smile. "I understand you're interested in the school, but you want to assure her safety. I can assure you our students are in what is most likely the safest school in the world. Our professors are all well trained in the art of battle, and there are strong charms around the school to keep them safe. If it makes it better for you, we can schedule a time for you to come down to the school and take a tour, get to learn the environment of the school."

"Where exactly are you located?" Klaus questioned curiously.

"An isolated town in Colorado. I want my students to feel safe in their school." Bella responded, she pulled out a business card and handed it to the brothers. "Please, feel free to drop by, I'm always happy to welcome new students." She stood and smiled, "I'm sorry to cut this short, but it's time I head back, I have a lot to do and three students to punish."

"One final question Klaus said standing. "What exactly are you?"

Bella smirked widely. "I'm a hybrid, a vampire who kept their magical abilities. I'll show myself out, I hope you've learned what you wished for."

-Page Break-

"Despite all the trouble they caused, they did however show an enormous amount of power with their ability to fight off 10 attackers." Jasper said sitting in the chair across from Bella in her office.

Bella hummed and continued to fill out paper work. "That does not change the fact that they went out of state without permission, put themselves in harm's way, and still had the audacity to claim they did nothing wrong." Bella turned and looked to Jasper. "Not to mention that they are the Heads of the student council and are expected to be role models for our other students. They knew better than to disobey the rules, and yet they did so. I agree, I am proud of them for taking what they learned to defend themselves, but they broke the rules Jasper. If they do this again once they graduate, I won't be able to save them."

Jasper nodded, "Okay, darling." He looked to his watch, "I have a class in 5 minutes, I'll see you tonight to go over that obnoxious paperwork?"

"I already handled it, but if you could, there's a leak in the boy's showers in the Elementary dormitories I need that to be fixed, please." Bella said as she fixed up the last of her papers. "Also, can you take Emmett with you and check the boy's dormitories in the high school section. I've gotten reports that someone cursed the custodian's closet, and I don't want to give Todd a heart attack when he goes in their."

Jasper nodded, "Got it." He responded as he left the office.

Bella sat back down, and went to use her computer, but paused as the phone on her desk rang. She stood and excited the academy in the blink of an eye as there were a set of visitors waiting for her at the entrance of the academy. "Gabriel, open the gates please."

Bella stood before the four visitors. "It's a pleasure to see you all again." She looked down at the head of blonde hair that was standing close to Klaus. "My apologies, I haven't met you yet. I'm Bella."

The small girl looked to her father who nodded before looking back at the older woman. "I'm Hope Mikaelson."

Bella nodded, "It's a pleasure Hope. I'm assuming you're all here to take a tour of the school."

Klaus nodded, "Once we mentioned it to Hope, she became too excited."

"We hope we're not intruding on a bad time." Elijah added looking around the school, he could hear all the students and all the noise, it all seemed so busy.

Bella smiled, "There's no such thing as a bad time. Why don't we start? I'm assuming none of you mind walking, because this can be quite long."

Hope sighed, "I suppose not." She answered stepping away from her father. "Is there a playground around here?"

Bella smiled, "Of course there is, I like to tire out all the students before curfew, gives me less of a hassle. If you wish, we can start there."

Hope nodded, "Yes, please. I rarely get to go to playgrounds, there are a lot of people who don't like my daddy."

Bella smiled and laughed softly. "This way then." Bella responded leading the younger girl and her two guardians towards the school. "How old are you Hope?"

"I'm eight." She responded looking around. "Though my daddy says I act as if I'm older."

Bella laughed, "I know the feeling, my father used to tell me the same thing, it only means we're a little bit smarter."

Hope grinned, "Is he still alive?"

"No, he passed several years ago." Bella responded with a small smile.

Hope frowned, "He's not a vampire?"

Bella shook her head, "No, he was human."

Hope sighed, "I don't have a mommy." Hope responded with a shrug. "It's okay not to have a parent."

Bella smiled, "There's another thing we have in common. I don't have a mommy either."

"Did she die too?" Hope questioned curiously. "Mine left."

"Mine left too." Bella responded, looking down as the young girl took her hand in a comforting gesture. "You only really need one parent, but you're pretty fortunate to have uncles and an aunt."

Hope scrunched up her nose, "Uncle Eli can be a bit bossy."

Bella laughed along with Klaus at the young one's statement. "This is one of our buildings, it houses the elementary and middle school classes."

Hope scrunched up her nose. "I've never gone to public school, I do home schooling."

"It's not that much different, you just have to share the classroom with other kids your age." Bella said continuing to walk inside of the building. "I won't take you around all of the building because it's too long. If you do attend your classes will be on the first floor."

Hope nodded, "And the playground?"

Bella smiled, "It's in the back." She said leading her to the door of the playground. Bella pushed it open and showed the young girl the large playground.

Hope gasped, "It's so BIG!" She let go of Bella's hand, "Can I play on it?"

Bella smiled, "Why don't we wait a few minutes? The 2nd and 3rd grade class should be coming out soon, and you can join them."

Hope turned to Klaus. "Can we wait, daddy? Please?"

Klaus sighed, "If you wish."

-Page Break-

Bella led the two originals into her office. "She'll be fine." She assured them as she gestured for them to take a seat. "Emmett is great with kids, and he'll make sure she's safe."

Klaus merely nodded, he was protective of his daughter, of that he couldn't hide. "He's a 2nd breed."

Bella nodded, "He is also strictly on the animal diet. Emmett chooses not to drink human blood, his control is impeccable."

"We met Jasper Whitlock, he has quite the reputation." Elijah responded.

Bella smiled, "Yes, he does. Jasper was created in the middle of the southern wars, but his thirst is under control. His experience is used to help the children, he's the main instructor of our self-defense classes, he's the reason our students are more than capable of defending themselves against any trouble."

"Do you serve blood to the students who need it?" Klaus questioned curiously.

Bella nodded, "Yes, they can grab a blood bag in the cafeteria during any of their meal times. We have a system that records when a student receives a blood bag." Bella grabbed a set of forms and handed them to Klaus. "Basic information is needed in order to get her enrolled."

Klaus nodded, "Where will she be staying?"

"The children's dormitory. She'll be sharing a room with one other girl, but will have her own bed, desk, and closet. Breakfast, Lunch and dinner will be served to her, and she is allowed snacks outside of meal time. We have a full-time doctor on staff, and because 2nd breeds don't sleep they're the ones patrolling the campus at night to secure the safety of the children. Not to mention all rooms have an alert button that calls a staff member to their room immediately. She'll be safe here."

-Page Break-

Bella looked up at the knock on the door. "Come in."

She looked up in surprise as Hope entered her office, her school uniform perfectly ironed and her hair perfectly tied into a braid. "Hello, Ms. Swan."

"What can I do for you, Hope?" Bella said setting her pen down.

"I miss my daddy and my Uncle Eli and Kol and Bekah." Hope said moving to sit down on one of the chair in front of her desk.

Bella nodded, "Is that why you came in here?"

Hope sighed, "It's Mother's Day next week, and I don't have a mom."

Bella smiled, "That's okay." Bella said quietly. "You remember that I told you that I didn't have a mom either, I know this day is hard, and you start to miss your family. Why don't you ask your dad to come down on Mother's Day?"

"He's my dad, not my mom. Everyone is having their moms come down." Hope said with a sigh.

"I used to have my dad come with me to all the mother/daughter celebrations at my school." Bella responded. "Mother's Day is meant to appreciate the person who raised you, the person who protects you. Your dad does that for you, so make sure you appreciate him on this day. You know, there are several students on this campus who don't have a mom. Their dads come by on those days and they spend their days together."

Hope smiled, "Should I call my dad? Can I use your phone to do it?"

Bella smiled, "Of course." Bella said handing her the phone. "Tell him to be here in the morning, he can take you off campus to enjoy the day together."

Hope grinned, "Maybe he'll bring the rest of them too!"

-Page Break-

Bella turned with a smile as she saw Hope talking to the other children about her dad. "She seems to be very proud of you." She commented as she saw Klaus approach.

"One of the few people to feel that way over me." Klaus responded. "Thank you for having her call me."

"You're welcome." Bella responded, "I just want them all to be happy, especially on a day like this."

"If you ever need a teacher, you should contact Elijah." Klaus responded with a smirk knowing his brother was attracted to the young brunette. "It would help get him out of my hair for a bit."

Bella laughed lightly. "I could always use a new teacher, in fact, I'll go ask him now." She turned to Klaus with a smirk. "Give him a break from all the 8-year-old girls who have their first crush."

Klaus chuckled as Bella approached Elijah and all the little girls flocked away from him. Klaus turned to Rebekah. "And he says you're not observant of your surroundings." Rebekah crossed her arms over her chest. "How long do you think it'll take for him to ask her for a date?"

"A month at the most or two weeks until she asks him out for a date." Kol responded getting into the conversation. "She has more courage than him."

Klaus smirked, "Do I sense a wager?"

-Page Break-

Elijah looked up at the knock on the door, his smile grew as he saw who his visitor was. "Isabella."

Bella entered the classroom. "End of your first week. How did it go?"

"I feel that it went well. It's interesting to see their friendships with each other, despite their difference of species, they're friends" Elijah responded with a smile. "Not to mention this is the first time in centuries that I've ever been around so many teenagers."

Bella smiled, "You'll see that their view on the world is amazing. I was about to head off campus to have some dinner, would you like to join me?"

Elijah stood, "I would love to join you."

"Wonderful." Bella said walking out of Elijah's classroom, the both talking idly about all the places to eat.

Finally they settled on Bella's favorite Italian place where they were lucky to get a table.

"Your son is quite remarkable." Elijah commented, "He's a great teacher, I heard his lecture on the classics."

Bella smiled, "I used to read him the classics when he was a child. He grew to love them, and received his PHD in the literature."

"It's remarkable all you've done for these children." Elijah responded. "All of this for your son?"

Bella gave a small smile. "When It started, I had just realized my ability to do magic, and I knew that Vincent would not only be a 2nd breed, but he would also have magic. I wanted him to learn, and I wanted him to be prepared for the troubles he could face. We ran into a few witches, and they helped me learn and eventually I surpassed them. After a while, I started getting children coming to learn and then bit by bit my one room classroom began to grow. Within the year I had over 20 children with me to learn. Since the beginning, Emmett and Jasper have been there to help me learn and to help me pass that knowledge off."

"Is one of them the father of…" Elijah trailed off.

"NO!" Bella said with a laugh. "Jasper and Emmett have been brothers to me, I love them the same way you love your siblings."

As the food arrived Bella smiled at Elijah. "As for the father of Vincent, I am hoping that he is burning in the pit of hell by now, but last I heard he was somewhere in Canada."

"Things didn't end well?" Elijah questioned curiously. "Forgive me for intruding in your personal life."

Bella waved her hand in dismissal. "You deserve to know the people you're working with. His name was Edward, we were married and I got pregnant on our honeymoon. The pregnancy was slowly killing me, the baby was growing too fast, and I was having complications. Edward wanted to terminate the pregnancy, so he asked his father, a doctor, to put me under and terminate the pregnancy. Jasper steppe in and defended me, he stayed at my bedside all through the night to ensure that they didn't do something while I was sleeping. I want into sudden labor from the fear and the stress, and I asked Jasper to make sure my baby lived at all costs."

Bella set down her fork and took in a deep breath. "That's when my magic finally presented itself, it brought me back to life after Vincent's birth. When I woke, I was in the back of Emmett's jeep and we were speeding down the highway. Jasper was in the passenger seat carrying Vincent and Emmett was driving. They explained that after Vincent was born and I died, Edward went into a fit of rage. He destroyed everything he could, and he tried to kill Vincent. He didn't succeed, at least not completely, he did succeed in ripping off his arm, but being part 2nd breed, Jasper was able to seal it back with some venom. They grabbed me and left as soon as they could, they suspected Edward would never stop trying to kill Vincent and we weren't safe there anymore. I later filed for divorce, and I do everything in my power to assure that Edward never gets close to me or my son again."

"Has he attempted to?" Elijah questioned.

Bella nodded, "Over the years, he tries to contact me. In his head, he still believes we were meant to be together, that this is just a bump in the road for our marriage. A few times, he made it near me and Vin, but Jasper always scared him off. Edward has always feared Jasper, I suppose that it is due to Jasper's past."

Bella grinned as she looked on at Elijah. "Now that you know just a little more about me, I'd like to get to know you just a bit better. Afterall, all I really know about you is from what I heard and I don't want to depend on the legends."

Elijah smiled warmly. "I'll be more than happy to tell you anything you want to know. I'm an open book, Isabella"

Bella grinned, "I've always loved to read."

-Page Break-

Bella smiled as Elijah entered her office. "Something on your mind, Eli?"

Elijah smiled, "I was hoping you would be free to join me for dinner."

"I'll always have time for you, Elijah." Bella said standing, she smiled as in a blink of an eye he was in front of her and his lips were on hers. Of course, it was more than enjoyed on her behalf, but she had to pull away as she knew that at any moment they could be walked in on. "As enjoyable as that was, someone is going to walk in on us. It's going to be awkward to have to explain this."

Elijah smiled, "Couldn't resist."

"I'm not complaining, I enjoyed it." Bella said, she grabbed her phone and then took his hand in hers. "Come on, I'll even let you pick where we go to eat."

Elijah smirked and followed Bella out of the office. "Your son is smarter than you think, he's going to discover our relationship soon."

"I'm sure he is, but then he will then tell Jasper and Emmett and soon all three of them will be harassing you." Bella said with a smile. "And that's something that will get on your nerves eventually."

"I admire their protectiveness of you." Elijah responded placing his arm around her waist. "It's endearing."

Bella rolled her eyes, "It's annoying."

Elijah steered Bella towards her car and opened her door for her. He smiled as she kissed his cheek just before she entered. He took her to one of the local restaurants, the only problem was that it would take them a few minutes to get a table, so instead of leaving he simply led Bella to the dance floor.

"Eli." Bella said in a suffering tone. "I don't like to dance."

Elijah smiled warmly. "I promise you'll enjoy it."

Bella couldn't help but return his smile as she was led to the dancefloor. Bella rested her head on his shoulder, and enjoyed the gently sway of their dance, she couldn't help but gasp out as Elijah twirled her around.

She couldn't help but laugh lightly as he pulled her back to him in the dance. "You were right, I am enjoying this."

Neither of the two noticed the young man across the street watching them curiously. He nodded his head to himself before making his way back to the school.

-Page Break-

Elijah glanced up at the knock on his open door. "Vincent." He greeted, setting down his pen to give his full attention to the young man.

Vincent gave a warm smile, his face always filled with happiness. "Hello, Elijah." He leaned against one of the desks, "I just wanted to speak to you, it's of importance, so is it alright if we do this in private?"

Elijah nodded, knowing what this was most likely about. "Of course."

Vincent nodded, he waved his hand and the doors shut and locked. "I'm sure you're already aware that this is about my mom." At Elijah's nod Vincent continued. "I was out a few nights ago, grabbing some material for one of my classes, when I came across the two of you. It took me a bit to come to terms with what I saw and then a little bit longer to decide how I feel about it."

"I'm assuming you're not too happy about it." Elijah interrupted.

Vincent laughed, "Come on, Elijah, you know I'm rarely one to be unhappy. On the contrary, I'm very happy about this development." He stood up straight, his hands in his pockets as he looked straight at the original. "I love my mother, she's been the light of my world since the moment I was born. All I want for her, is the same that she wants for me, happiness. She was happy with you, she was laughing, and most importantly she was dancing. I can't get my mother to dance with me, but you could, you could even have her enjoying it."

Vincent gave a large a smile. "I didn't come here to confront you or to threaten you in any form. I can tell that you love my mother, and I know that you wouldn't do anything to hurt her, I can see that in you. I came to congratulate you, and for my mother's sake, I came to give my blessing. I know that's very important to her, and I don't want to be the reason she's holding back. I figured I'd speak to you before speaking to her, I don't want to leave her in stunned silence."

"Thank you." Elijah responded, "Your view on our relationship does mean a lot to her."

Vincent nodded, a wide smirk coming onto his face. "So, does this mean that I have to start calling you dad? Or pops? Father?"

Elijah laughed and stood, "I think you just might give your mother a heart attack if you started doing that."

Vincent laughed as he opened the door to the office and exited the room. "You're probably right. By the way, although I didn't threaten you, that doesn't mean Jasper and Emmett won't. Good luck." He called back as he disappeared down the hall.

-Page Break-

Klaus smiled as his little girl ran up to him, embracing him in a tight hug the second she could. "I'm assuming all is going well for you in school."

Hope nodded, "Uncle Eli is nice to have around, and Coach W is so fun! I have a lot of fun here, and I've made so many friends, dad!" Hope dropped her bag and reached in to grab the photo album she had. "Uncle Eli bought me a polaroid camera so that I can take pictures and have them to make an album!"

Klaus looked over his daughter to meet the gaze of his brother. "You bought her a camera?"

Elijah nodded, "Yes, Isabella recommended it to help her merge her life at school and her life here." Elijah turned his attention to his sister as she moved to speak to him.

Klaus sat down beside his daughter and listened to the stories his daughter was happy to tell. He looked around as she talked, he noticed his brother routinely using his phone. Something certainly seemed strange with him.

"And what do you think about Isabella?" Klaus questioned curiously.

Hope smiled, "She's really nice, she lets me come into her office and just talk. All the kids in my class think Coach W and Bella are secretly married." Hope said with a frown. "I don't think that's true." She looked up to her dad with a smile and in a whisper, she said. "I'm hoping she and Uncle Eli get married one day."

Klaus smiled and kissed the top of his daughter's head. "That makes two of us sweetheart."

-Page Break-

Elijah sighed in annoyance as he seemed to be corned by his three siblings. "Is there something I can help you all with?"

"How long have you been seeing Bella?" Rebekah questioned bluntly.

"We don't really care about your relationship, we just want to know when it started. We have a wager going on and it is crucial to know when your first date was." Kol said in a bored tone.

Elijah sighed, and set his book down, he stood up to face all three of his siblings. "We went on our first date the end of my first week at the school." He walked past his siblings. "Congratulations to the winner."

"Who initiated it?" Rebekah questioned just as her brother was leaving the library.

"Isabella." Elijah responded as he disappeared, he knew he should be open with his siblings. Mainly because he didn't want them to annoy him on his short visit home. He reached into his pocket and an instant smile filled his face. "It's wonderful to hear from you."

Bella laughed, "You sound positively exhausted, Eli. You've been there for a total of two days, it can't be too bad."

"You've never had to spend an extended period with my siblings. I've just been told that they had a wager for when our relationship began and who initiated it." Elijah announced, he couldn't help the amusement that was on his face as he heard Bella's laughter.

"Who won the wager?" Bella asked curiously.

"I didn't bother to stick around to find out. I felt there would be an argument to follow, so I left." Elijah responded, "How are you doing?"

"Aside from Emmett getting on my nerves, it's going well. It's a full moon tonight, so I'll be having a few students returning for the night." Bella sighed, "I'm missing you, Eli. It doesn't feel the same anymore around here."

"I'll be back within a few days, my darling. I would much rather be with you then to be with my siblings." Elijah said with a warm smile as he could practically hear her smile. "And what has Emmett done to upset you?"

Bella sighed in annoyance. "Aside from being generally annoying, he killed the turkey we had set free as part of our Thanksgiving assembly. Now, we're trying to find a good excuse as to why that turkey isn't around. This is the first and last time we do the whole turkey forgiving ceremony."

Elijah chuckled, "Do you have anything of importance to do, or are we able to talk for a while."

"I have all the time in the world for you, Eli." Bella said in a light tone. "Besides, I like hearing your voice, it's comforting."


End file.
